


Your Smile

by Airi_Senpai



Series: PLIROY WEEK 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'M JUST KIDDING PLEASE READ IT, JJ IS MY KING, M/M, One does not simply abandon PLIROY, THIS IS SAD AND YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T READ THIS, What Have I Done, YURI IS A CUTE KITTEN, day1, pliroyweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_Senpai/pseuds/Airi_Senpai
Summary: "Tsk. Don't worry, I won't leave you, ever. Even though you're the most annoying person on Earth," Yuri said as a-matter-of-factly."I think you mean, 'even though I'm the most handsome person on Earth'," JJ corrected, wiggling his eyebrows proactively."You know what? I'm hanging up. I think talking to you would most likely kill me than an accident." Yuri deadpanned and he wanted to hang up right then and there."Wait Yuri.""What?""I love you," JJ suddenly said, glad that Yuri can't see the blush spreading across his cheeks. The was a short pause on the other line, followed by a short laugh."Ugghhh. You're so gross. We'll see each other in an hour, you idiot. I'll text you when I get there. Bye."





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLIROY WEEK 2017  
> DAY 1: BIRTHDAY
> 
> This is my first story for PliRoy Week! Enjoy~

_"Yuriiiiiiii. Yours truly, King JJ The Great is already at the airport. Where are you?" JJ whined into the phone, feeling impatient. His legs were tired from standing too long, forehead sticky with sweat and yet, he was still waiting for his always-so-fashionably late boyfriend._

_  
_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASS. I'm driving as fast as I could," Yuri spat back and JJ can hear the consecutive loud honks of Yuri's car in the background._

_  
_

_"Well, drive faster. You said you didn't want me to pick you up. Now, look what happened. We're late for our flight. You wouldn't want to miss Yuuri and Victor's wedding do you?" JJ said playfully._

_  
_

_Yuri scoffed, "Yeah, who would want to miss the greatest wedding in the world. Certainly NOT ME."_

_  
_

_JJ could hear every drop of sarcasm in Yuri's tone that he can't help but laugh._

_  
_

_"WHY THE HELL DID THEY DECIDED TO GET MARRIED ON MY BIRTHDAY ANYWAY?! How fucking annoying. I'd rather spend the day with you, cozy in our apartment, than to attend that stupid wedding," added Yuri._

_  
_

_"Oohhh. So you'd rather spend the day with my pretty ass? You must really like me, huh?" JJ teased, his hand stroking his chin as if he was thinking deeply._

_  
_

_"H-huh?! S-shut up! I'm driving here. If I crash this car and die, I'm blaming you, asshole..." Yuri sputtered, clearly embarrassed with his remark. JJ couldn't be more pleased with his boyfriend's cute reaction._

_  
_

_"Aww. Don't get mad, kitten. We both know it's true..." said JJ._

_  
_

_"Say that again and I'm breaking up with you..." threatened Yuri._

_  
_

_"EHH? WHAT? WHY?! DON'T LEAVE ME!" pouted JJ, acting very child-like that it made Yuri smile._

_  
_

_"Tsk. Don't worry, I won't leave you, ever. Even though you're the most annoying person on Earth," Yuri said as a-matter-of-factly._

_  
_

_"I think you mean, 'even though I'm the most handsome person on Earth'," JJ corrected, wiggling his eyebrows proactively._

_  
_

_"You know what? I'm hanging up. I think talking to you would most likely kill me than an accident." Yuri deadpanned and he wanted to hang up right then and there._

_  
_

_"Wait Yuri."_

_  
_

_"What?"_

_  
_

_"I love you," JJ suddenly said, glad that Yuri can't see the blush spreading across his cheeks. The was a short pause on the other line, followed by a short laugh._

_  
_

_"Ugghhh. You're so gross. We'll see each other in an hour, you idiot. I'll text you when I get there. Bye."_

_  
_

_The call ended._

_  
_

_An hour has passed after that call, but Yuri was still nowhere to be seen._

 

  


  


  
JJ woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. He opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit by the sunlight seeping throught the window curtains. He turned slightly to the left and reached up ever so slowly to turn off the alarm. He was greeted by Yuri's angelic smile that could probably cure cancer.

  


"Good morning beautiful. Happy birthday," JJ got up and stretched up his arms. He turned to Yuri's direction and smiled.

  


"Wanna go to the rink today? Let's skate the whole day. Then I'm gonna to buy you a cake on the way home, alright?" JJ asked softly, so soft that he's the only one who could hear it. But Yuri was still just smiling.

  


"Okay. Let's go!" JJ quickly showered, got ready and dressed in less than an hour. It also didn't took him long to get to the skating rink, considering that it was just a 20-minute drive from his apartment.

  


When he entered the rink, he did his routine; he greeted the staff and skaters, changed his clothes in the locker room, stretched and warmed-up thoroughly, put on his skates, and did his signature 'JJ Style' pose (which a lot of people laughed at by the way), before getting on the ice.

  


At first, JJ was just sliding across the ice, wandering aimlessly as though he was exploring every inch of it. Slowly, he added a few turns, loops and flips here and there. Just when he finished doing a toe loop, a familiar music played in the background.

  


**Agape**

  


As if swayed by the music, he started gliding gracefully over the ice. Dancing the same steps Yuri did before, JJ acted like he doesn't have any care in the world. Hi sould connected with both the song and the dance that he didn't even realize it was almost over.

  


The music stopped and was replaced by a deafening round of applause, causing his heart to twist in a familiar way. Panting, he took an exaggerated bow accompanied by his usual toothy grin.

  


"THANK YOU!" JJ shouted.

  


A few more hours of skating and JJ decided to head home. He said his goodbyes to the poeple at the rink and changed his clothes.

  


On his way home, he dropped by Yuri's favorite cake shop, which apparently popular with young females.

  


"Good evening sir. Which cake would you like?" the shop lady batted her eyes one too many times, cleary attracted to JJ's insanely good looks.

  


JJ could already imagine Yuri flying off the handle at situations like these. He would most likely say, _'Bitch, bat your eyes one more time at my boyfriend and I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING STAB THEM.'_

  


JJ snorted at his ridiculous thought at the same time it felt like someone was pinching his heart.

  


"Umm... sir?" the shop lady looked at him weirdly.

  


JJ straighted up and bought a mini strawberry shortcake, which was Yuri's favorite, along with a small tiger printed candle.

  


On the drive home, JJ was grinning from ear to ear like the idiot that he is. He knew Yuri would love the cake and the tiger candle.

  


JJ was deep in his thoughts when his phone suddenly rang.

 

  


  


  
_JJ's phone suddenly rang, making him jump._

  


_He looked at the caller ID and saw Yuri's name in clear bold letters._

  


_JJ worriedly answered, "Hey! Where are you? I've been waiting for over an hour. Our flight had alreadly left. What—"_

  


_"Excuse me, are you a relative of Mr. Yuri Plisetski?" interrupted by an unknown voice._

  


_"I'm his boyfriend. Why? Who is this?" JJ snapped, anger coursing through his voice._

  


_"My name is Dr. Blanchet from the county hospital. We called you because you were last dialed number on his phone... I'm sorry to tell you but..." there was a long pause. It lasted no more than 5 seconds, but JJ felt like it was the longest 5 seconds of his life._

  


_"I'm afraid Mr. Plisetski was involved in a car accident just an hour ago. He avoided a boy who was crossing the street but ended up colliding with two other cars coming from the opposite direction. He's in critical condition right now. And we are..." the doctor's voice slowly faded out._

  


_JJ felt cold and his throat tightened up so bad that it became difficult to breathe. And then he was running. He was running so hard that he bumped with other people, like he didn't see anyone around him._

  


_He ran like his life depended on it and at that time, all he could think about was Yuri._

 

  


  


  
JJ parked the car at the side and answered the phone with shaking hands.

  


"H-hello?"

  


"Hey J, how are you?" whispered a gentle voice.

  


"Hey Katsuki. Wait... Or is it Nikiforov now?" JJ laughed dryly. And awkward silence hung around them.

  


JJ continued, "... I'm fine. I'm on my way home to celebrate Yuri's birthday. What's up?"

  


"Oh... ummm. I just... umm..." Yuuri paused.

  


"No never mind. It's nothing. Have fun okay? Tell Yurio Happy Birthday for me."

  


"Sure thing. Bye."

  


"Bye..." JJ put down the phone and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

  


"What the hell..." JJ sighed.

  


  
JJ got home late. He was exhausted from today's activities but there was still one thing he needed to do.

  


JJ took out the cake and candle that he bought, put the candle on the cake and lit it up.

  


He walked to his room while holding the candle-lit cake in his hands and saw Yuri's angelic smile, yet again.

  


Making his way through the room, JJ sung the birthday song. When he finished the song he sat in front of Yuri and placed the cake on the bedside table in front of them both.

  


"Hey kitten. Happy Birthday..." JJ said solemnly. He reached across and touched Yuri's face.

  


"You know, throughout the day, all I thought about was how badly I want to hold your hand... to comb my fingers through your smooth hair... and I... I w-want to kiss you so so bad... A-all I wa-wanted to celebrate your birthday with y-you..." JJ took a deep breath, scrunching up his nose to stop the tears from falling.

  


"... But I can't... not anymore. Because you're gone... you're gone... You're so unfair, you said you won't leave me... ever. But you did."

  


He smiled bitterly, "And all I have left is this picture of you..."

  


JJ took the photograph of Yuri's smiling face and held it close.

  


"You died on this day... You were gone before I could even say how much you meant to me..." he was crying now, crying while hugging Yuri's photo tightly.

  


"And I miss you everyday... I miss the way you brows crease when you're angry... or the way your voice rise when you verbally abuse me... _God_... I miss you so much," JJ stared at Yuri's photograph, memorizing every curve... every part, as if he could forget.

  


"I wish you were here to smack me on the head and tell me how stupidly sappy I sound right now," he laughed.

  


"I wish you were here. I wish you were home, Yuri..."

  


  


JJ sobbed, "Happy Birthday Yuri. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I hope you somehow liked this. I don't even know why I wrote this to be honest. Maybe because I'm a trash and I love sad things.
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to make the next one more fluffy and cute. Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> (I am now a civilized person cuz I now have a Tumblr account yaaaaay~!)
> 
> Follow me at Tumblr:  
> airi-senpai.tumblr.com


End file.
